tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jem: A Change of Heart
Plot When Minx has a near-death experience, she decides to change her attitude and become kind and helpful much to the dismay of Riot and Rapture. She sets out to do all kinds of good deeds for Rio, Jerrica, Jem and the Holograms to make up for her past bad behavior. Unfortunately, the new Minx turns out to be much more trouble that the old Minx. Songs *"Outta My Way" - The Misfits *"Are You Feeling Alright?" -The Stingers *"Too Much" - Jem and the Holograms Trivia *This episode marked Clash and Video's final onscreen appearence. *The Misfits and Eric Raymond make a minor appearance. *Outta My way was the first song the misfits sang (and which started the show), and the last misfit song sung Outta My Way was first sang in The Beginning. *Rio is shown singing with the Holograms, but you don't hear a male voice at any point in the song. At this time 4MB of memory for a synthesizer was considered alot. This is the third time Jem disguises as Pizzazz, previous times were in the episodes "In Search Of The Stolen Album" and "The Jem Jam Part 1". Riot thinks Minx is strong, arrogant and confident. Minx thinks she can get any man. Rio is the only man Minx hasn't been able to hook. Minx has been building synthesizers since she was 14 years old, she is better than Rio at synthesizers. Minx has a car with the license plate that says "IWILBGD" as in "I will be good" maybe. It also says California which yet again confirms that these groups live in Los Angeles California. Riot's grandfather was a welsh coalminer. Apparently the kitchen of Starlight Mansion is on the first floor. The code used to turn off the burglar alarm at Starlight Mansion is 1534 and on is 6717. Characters: Jem/Jerrica and the Holograms, The Misfits, The Stingers, Rio, Eric, Lin-Z, Clash, Mrs. Bailey, Starlight Girls (Ashley, Ba Nee, Krissie, Deirdre, Terri, Marianne, Joellen, Nancy), Limp Lizards, Lena Learner, 5th Avenue Boys (Jay, Joe, Tom), Cindy Tucker. Focus on: Minx, Rio, Jerrica. Locations & vehicles: Electronic Trade Show, beach, Stingers' hangout, Starlight Music, Starlight Mansion, House of Glamour, concert stage. Songs: "Outta My Way" The Misfits "Are You Feeling Alright?" The Stingers "Too Much" Jem and the Holograms Part of songs: "Outta My Way" by The Misfits/The Stingers. Instrumentals: "The Real Me" by Jem and the Holograms, "Top Of The Charts" by the Misfits, "Perfect Match" by the Stingers, "It Could Be You" by Jem and the Holograms, "Stinger's Theme" by the Stingers, "Destiny" by the Stingers, "Take It Or Leave It" by the Stingers, "Outta My Way" by the Misfits. International: Italy: Aired on TV. The episode title was "Il Troppo Stroppia" (Too much is too much). France: Aired on TV. Released on DVD. The episode title was "Un probléme de coeur" (A Heart Problem). UK: Aired on TV. =Full Cast & Crew= Directed by Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) Cast (in credits order) Create a character page for: AshleyChrissieLelaPhyllis Margaret GaborAnneRoxyRoxanne PelligriniClashRiotRory LlewellynCiscoRapturePhoebe AsheMinxIngrid KruegerCreate »? Produced by Music by Film Editing by Production Management Sound Department Animation Department Editorial Department Music Department Other crew Quotes No, I've changed, I've really changed! I'll be good and honest and helpful and--" "Too much sun and sea. She'll be back to herself by tomorrow." --Minx and Riot, A Change of Heart Category:Jem Category:Jem/Episodes Category:1988/Episodes Category:Part Of Justin's Favorite Soap Opera Category:Ray Lee/Director Category:Samantha Newark/Voice Actor Category:Cathianne Blore/Voice Actor Category:Cindy Mcgee/Voice Actor Category:Patricia Albrecht/Voice Actor Category:Susan Blu/Voice Actor Category:Bobbie Block aka Samantha Paris/Voice Actor Category:Michael Sheehan/Voice Actor Category:Cathy Cavandi/Voice Actor Category:Townsend Coleman/Voice Actor Category:Ellen Gerstell/Voice Actor Category:Kath Soucie/Voice Actor Category:Joe Bascal/Executive Producer Category:Tom Griffin/Executive Producer Category:Margaret Loesch/Executive Producer Category:Will Meugniot/Producer Category:Maja Miletic Dail/Producer Category:Roger Slifer/Co -Producer Category:Dan Thompson/Producer Category:Gwen Wetzler/Supervising Producer Category:Robert J. Walsh/Composer Category:Al Breitenbach/ Film Editor Category:Eric Early/Post-Production Supervisior Category:Jim Graziano/Director Of Production Category:Beth Gunn/Production Manager Category:Lee Gunthier/Executive In Charge Of Production Category:Carolye Weitzman/Senior Production Manager Category:Boyd Kirkland/Storyboard Director Category:Nancie Pollitt/Dialogue Recording Engineer Category:Bob Kirk/Sequence Director Category:Stan Phillips/Sequence Director Category:Sarah Swiskow/Telecine Supervisor Category:Trent Johnson/Telecine Colorist Category:Anne Bryant/Music Arranger Category:Robert J. Walsh/Conductor Category:Maddie Aronson/Talent Coordinator Category:Jay Bacal/Creative Director Category:Wally Burr/Voice Director Category:Stephanie Graziano/Production Coordination Category:Christy Marx/Writer Category:Christy Marx/Story Editor Category:Gemma Marver/Production Associate Category:Will Meugniot/Main Title Creator Category:David Perry/Production Assistant Category:Roger Slifer/Story Editor Category:Ellen Bernfield/Singer Category:Vicki Sue Robinson/Singer Category:Gordon Grody/Singer Category:Britta Phillips/Singer